<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Сейчас by miss_helvetica, WTF Nolan Brothers 2021 (NolanBrothers)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29580609">Сейчас</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_helvetica/pseuds/miss_helvetica'>miss_helvetica</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NolanBrothers/pseuds/WTF%20Nolan%20Brothers%202021'>WTF Nolan Brothers 2021 (NolanBrothers)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tenet (2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oral Sex, Post-Canon, Size Kink, Unresolved Sexual Tension</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:55:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,137</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29580609</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_helvetica/pseuds/miss_helvetica, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NolanBrothers/pseuds/WTF%20Nolan%20Brothers%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, Тексты 4 LVL WTF Nolan Brothers 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Сейчас</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Сейчас, — сказал Нил хрипло, когда за ними захлопнулась дверь конспиративной квартиры. Щелкнул, отрезая от мира, замок. Джон замер с курткой в руках — от одного слова, такого веского и хрупкого в ночной тишине, тело от самого горла до низа живота продрало мелкой дрожью.</p><p>— Сейчас, — шепотом повторил Нил, глядя на растекающуюся от ботинок грязную лужу, и сжал в холодной ладони связку ключей. — Даже не думай мне отказать.</p><p>Он поднял голову, и Джон перехватил его взгляд. В нем больше не было и следа пережитого ужаса — только отчаяние и решимость, твердая, как его рука во время выстрела, в очередной раз спасшая ему жизнь. Джон медленно сделал шаг вперед и отвел с его лба влажную от пота прядь.</p><p>Они проходили это раньше. Проходили в больнице после того, как Нил получил сотрясение, проходили в пыльных южных отелях и в вычищенном до блеска прохладном офисе. Таких возможностей у них было достаточно — и ни одна из них не была достойной того, чего заслуживал Нил. Он не заслуживал перепиха на продавленной скрипящей кровати или нервной дрочки на скользком кожаном диване — с ним хотелось киношно поужинать в дорогущем ресторане, дразня под столом прикосновениями к выступающей косточке на лодыжке, а потом, сгорая от нетерпения, добираться на такси до дома, чтобы там, пока Нил принимал бы душ, зажечь свечи — и долго трахать его в темноте, ловя на коже теплые отблески света. Хотелось, чтобы в этот раз — их первый раз вместе для Нила — Нилу было хорошо. Только последние два месяца едва ли оставляли им время даже для сна.</p><p>— Нил, это не должно быть... вот так.</p><p>Нил покачал головой и стянул с плеча рюкзак.</p><p>— Я больше не могу, — прошептал он. — Ты едва не погиб. Они почти добрались до тебя. Ты бы лежал сейчас там с простреленной башкой, если бы я не открыл сейф раньше времени и не успел бы выстрелить. Я не могу больше это чувствовать, я… каждое утро встаю с мыслью, переживем ли мы этот день, и я сейчас… я все еще не могу поверить, что мы живы. Вдвоем.</p><p>Джон почувствовал, как что-то болезненно выбило из груди воздух, и вина за собственный эгоизм немилосердно ударила под дых. Он давно привык к мысли о смерти — его миссия, в конце концов, была выполнена. Он привык к знанию, что у Нила, несмотря ни на что, все еще будет впереди. Но не думал — не хотел думать, не хотел осознавать, что они обречены, что свечи и красивые покрывала никогда не смогут уравновесить чашу упущенных возможностей.</p><p>Джон сглотнул горький комок и осторожно взял Нила за холодную руку, сокращая до сантиметров дистанцию.</p><p>— Прости, — прошептал он в воротник черной заляпанной грязью куртки. — Я почти забыл, что это за чувство — страх оказаться тем, кто выжил. Однажды все вдруг притупляется, и перестаешь замечать…</p><p>Нил уткнулся лицом ему в плечо и глубоко вдохнул теплый запах пота вперемешку с парфюмом.</p><p>— Я знаю, — пробормотал он. — Адаптация. Я ведь тоже когда-нибудь привыкну?</p><p>Джон зажмурился, пережидая волну воспоминаний, и успокаивающе погладил его по спине:</p><p>— Да.</p><p>Нил не ответил — сделал еще один глубокий вдох и мягко отстранился. Лицо его как будто немного расслабилось и посветлело — исчезли серые тени под глазами, и к губам наконец-то вернулась краска.</p><p>— Не помнишь, у нас тут остались еще Mac&amp;Cheese? — невинно уточнил он вдруг, склоняя набок голову.</p><p>Копна непослушных волос закрыла его осторожный выжидающий взгляд.</p><p>— Не помню. Наверное, да.</p><p>Нил разочарованно вздохнул и нагнулся, чтобы расшнуровать ботинки — Джон, как раз собиравшийся повесить куртку, едва успел спрятать короткий смешок за шорохом плотной ткани.</p><p>— Но в магазин спущусь в любом случае.</p><p>Нил вскинул голову и тут же выпрямился, неаккуратно наступая на задники, глаза заблестели смесью недоверия и предвкушения — Джон знал этот взгляд, Нил точно так же смотрел на него в отеле, где они около трех недель дожидались погрузки самолета NorskFreight, когда Джон пришел к нему вечером в номер с пачкой документов и двумя бутылками вина.</p><p>— Спасибо, — прошептал он. — Тогда... я первый в ванную?</p><p>Джон вздохнул и снова натянул на себя так и не добравшуюся до шкафа куртку.</p><p>***</p><p>Когда он вернулся, из ванной все еще слышался мерный шум воды. Джон разделся, скинул на пол пуловер вместе с брюками и вытряхнул из пакета скудный джентльменский набор — пачку резинок, две пачки макарон быстрого приготовления и смазку. Не хватало разве что коробки шоколадных конфет и бутылки дешевого шампанского.</p><p>В шкафу нашлось новое белье, и Джон щепетильно перестелил кровать.  Грязные вещи — свои и Нила — распихал по пакетам для прачечной. Когда он поставил кипятиться воду, из ванны в белом махровом халате вышел Нил.</p><p>— Принес макароны? — спросил он, заглядывая в кухню. — Иди отмывайся, я приготовлю, — и, на ходу подсушивая волосы, сменил его у плиты.</p><p>От мысли, что все произойдет сегодня, перехватывало дыхание, но у радости был тревожный привкус: они оба были в растрепанных чувствах после этой миссии — не самое лучшее состояние, чтобы делать что-то, о чем впоследствии можешь пожалеть, — и у Нила не было опыта. Почему-то ему, человеку, который вытаскивал пулю из собственного бедра и зашивал им обоим раны, Джон больше всего боялся причинить боль. Он помнил — в Осло, когда они, распаленные и немного пьяные, добрались до кровати, Нил долго растягивал себя у него на глазах, не давая к себе прикасаться, — и тогда это казалось ему то ли игрой, то ли изощренной пыткой. Тогда он едва ли не скулил от нетерпения, а сейчас — боялся до него дотронуться. Утешало только то, что он теперь точно знал, что понравится Нилу больше всего.</p><p>Джон по второму кругу намылился гелем, позволил себе подольше постоять под душем и натянул чистую футболку. Из кухни одуряюще вкусно пахло химозным сыром. Нил стоял там — босиком и все в том же белом халате, немного съехавшем с плеча — помешивал ложкой макароны и тихо напевал себе под нос что-то невыносимо попсовое. Джон вдруг поймал себя на мысли, которая почему-то раньше никогда не приходила в голову: у него всегда само собой получалось выбрать для ответа меткую колкость, но для всей той нежности, которую он испытывал к Нилу, которую ловил в случайных моментах и пытался удержать где-то внутри, у него никогда не находилось подходящих слов. Оставалось только стоять, смотреть — и чувствовать.</p><p>— Готово, — огласил вердикт Нил, с блаженством облизывая испачканные в соусе пальцы и окинул его долгим задумчивым взглядом. — Так себе романтика, конечно, но можно разлить сок по бокалам!</p><p>— Надо было купить парафиновую свечку по акции.</p><p>— И ободрать искусственную розу! — с готовностью поддержал его Нил, выставляя на стол тарелки.</p><p>Джон усмехнулся и сунул в рот ложку с густой подливкой — тут же обжегся, но все равно застонал от удовольствия — есть хотелось невыносимо. Когда половина тарелки уже была уничтожена и к Джону вернулась способность говорить, он понял, что Нилу, все-таки, стоило знать, что он думал... быть может, это бы что-то изменило.</p><p>— Знаешь, — пробормотал он, неохотно опуская ложку, — мне даже как-то неловко, что все у нас… так наперекосяк. На самом деле, я очень давно хотел сходить с тобой на нормальное свидание. С ужином в ресторане и вот этой всей романтичной херней после. Можно даже с розами на кровати!</p><p>Нил закатил глаза и фыркнул.</p><p>— Ты график наш видел? Да и вообще… у нас и сейчас атмосферно.</p><p>— Все равно, было бы какое-то…</p><p>Нил бросил на него короткий взгляд из-под мокрой челки и вдруг до самых ушей залился краской.</p><p>— Предвкушение, — тихо закончил он.</p><p>А в следующую секунду Джон почувствовал осторожное прикосновение холодных пальцев к своей лодыжке.</p><p>Мягкая подушечка обогнула косточку и прочертила линию до середины голени, а потом снова спустилась вниз и прошлась по своду стопы. Пересчитала пальцы и замерла, едва касаясь подошвы. Джон затаил дыхание — кровь медленно, но верно отлила от недовольно заурчавшего желудка и схлынула куда-то вниз. Он поднял взгляд, и понял, что Нил смотрел на него, не отрываясь.</p><p>— Будет жаль, если остынет, правда? — улыбнулся он.</p><p>Джон с трудом кивнул и вернулся к тарелке, все еще чувствуя, как холодный носочек гладит его стопу.</p><p>***</p><p>— Ты уверен? — спросил Джон между кусачими поцелуями, прижимая Нила к стене спальни.</p><p>Нил застонал в крохотное пространство между их губами, ухватился за короткие волосы и снова потянул на себя, не давая отстраниться. Ладонь лихорадочно шарила под футболкой — восторженно очерчивала кубики пресса и грудные мышцы, и от прохлады рук вперемешку с очарованными вздохами жарко тянуло внутри. Когда пальцы пробрались ниже, почти под резинку белья, терпеть стало еще сложнее.</p><p>— Нил! — Джон ухитрился вывернуться из хватки — выдержка стремительно таяла — и развернул его грудью к стене, по военной привычке удержав за спиной запястья. Нил удивленно ахнул, ноги тут же разъехались в стороны. — Ты уверен?</p><p>— Да! — хрипло отозвался он, оборачиваясь через плечо и возбужденно блестя глазами. Потом покосился вниз и уточнил с присущей ему долей ехидства: — Ты там что, собрался зачитывать мне права? Может, сразу перейдем к допросу с пристрастием?</p><p>Джон спохватился — отпустил и тут же снова накрыл его руки своими ладонями, прижимая их к стене и переплетая пальцы. Нил должен был видеть — они были вместе. Вдвоем. Он был рядом.  Потом осторожно повел выше, пока те не оказались по обе стороны от головы, и кончики пальцев прочертили полосы на шероховатых обоях — Нил затих и прикрыл глаза, вслушиваясь в ощущения.</p><p>— Не убирай. Не двигайся.</p><p>Нил послушно замер. Только перевел взгляд на свои ладони и заторможено, будто не зная, чего ожидать, проследил, как Джон развязал пояс его халата.</p><p>— Умница, — похвалил его Джон. — А теперь, если ты так настаиваешь... Вы имеете право хранить молчание, — проговорил он, медленно отодвигая полу, и чувствуя, как с каждым сантиметром под его грудью все сильнее начинало частить дыхание. — Всё, что вы скажете, может быть и будет использовано против вас... — он погладил нежную кожу на внутренней стороне бедра и дразняще очертил пальцем подвздошную косточку. Нил задрожал и прогнулся в пояснице, нарочно сильнее прижимаясь крепкой задницей к горячему телу сзади.</p><p>-Ах… Черт!</p><p>Жесткая ладонь наконец-то крепко обхватила член, большой палец собрал и растер капельку смазки. Нил дернулся, широко раскрыл глаза и уперся лбом в стену.</p><p>Джон дрочил ему медленно, удерживая одной рукой поперек живота, чтобы Нил не мог толкаться сам, и целовал шею, не скрытую тканью халата. Он был чувствительным и отзывчивым — Джон видел, как ладони, послушно лежащие на стене, сжимаются в кулаки, как он подрагивает всем телом с каждым движением и привстает на носочки, стараясь хоть немного усилить трение. Джон знал, ему нравился такой темп — нравилось, когда быстрые сильные движения сменялись мягкими поглаживаниями, когда от грани его возвращали назад, убирая руку. Он ощущал его тело как свое — каждое движение отзывалось внутри легкими тягучими спазмами — и глушил собственные стоны, прикусив капюшон халата, чтобы слышать, как стонет Нил — часто и тихо, почти хныча, когда Джон лишал его прикосновений.</p><p>— Хватит! — всхлипнул он, когда Джон в очередной раз прошелся большим пальцем по уздечке, растирая чувствительное местечко, чтобы вскоре снова вернуться к неторопливому ритму. — Пожалуйста! Мы так закончим, не начав!</p><p>Джон улыбнулся, приспустил мягкую ткань с плеча и оставил на нем цепочку поцелуев.</p><p>— Хорошо, — прошептал он в растрепанную макушку, — пойдем в кровать.</p><p>На кровати Нил снова перехватил инициативу — по-армейски быстро избавился от мешавшей ему одежды, без лишних церемоний стянул с Джона футболку и опрокинул его на спину, чтобы снова с неподдельным удовольствием очертить рельефные мышцы и погладить темные соски. Джон закусил губу, чтобы не раззадоривать его еще больше — на ночь было еще очень много планов. Нилу это совершенно не мешало — он изучал его увлеченно, как ребенком — астрономический атлас, водя пальцами по шрамам и кончиком языка — по свежим царапинам, и Джону вдруг подумалось, что с такой же нежностью он мог смотреть сейчас разве что на чертежи турникета.</p><p>— Боже мой, какой ты красивый! — Нил восхищенно вздохнул и отстранился, чтобы лучше его рассмотреть, а потом его взгляд метнулся вниз, куда пока что так и не добрались его руки — и застыл, пытаясь оценить размеры.</p><p>— Ох...</p><p>Джон не сдержался — пропустил между пальцев светлые растрепанные пряди, убирая их со лба, и Нил, будто пытаясь угадать его намерения, украдкой бросил на него взгляд. А потом наклонился, завел руки за спину и провел языком вдоль члена прямо по черному хлопку.</p><p>— Ты такой большой, — хрипло и возбужденно выдохнул Нил, закусывая губу, — Хочу попробовать…</p><p>Он снова наклонился, накрыл головку прямо сквозь ткань своим горячим влажным ртом, и Джон едва не взвыл от острого, прошившего насквозь удовольствия.</p><p>— Нил… подожди...</p><p>Нил, конечно, не послушался — бросил на него лукавый взгляд, облизнул губы и, не тратя время на разговоры, потянул вниз белье. Джону осталось лишь задержать дыхание и сжать в кулаке простыню.</p><p>Это было невыносимо — видеть Нила, раздетого и распаленного, внизу, с жадным любопытством пытающегося понять, как глубоко он сможет принять его, чувствовать мягкий язык, осторожно касающийся уздечки и вылизывающий по всей длине, ощущать его губы, мокро и тесно обхватывающие головку. Это было слишком хорошо — взгляд из-под влажных ресниц, совсем неумелые, но старательные движения и пальцы, помогающие его растянутому рту, — Джон усилием воли убрал руку с его волос и коснулся натертого уголка губ, стирая с него каплю. Нил часто задышал носом, взглядом прося вернуть ладонь обратно, и, послушный под ее весом, качнул головой. Он, как всегда, быстро учился — внимательно следил за его реакцией и хваткой, с каждым разом пытался взять глубже, пробуя свои границы не забывая трогать — везде, где мог достать.</p><p>— Стой! — наконец взмолился Джон, весь мокрый и с бешено стучащим в висках пульсом, когда Нил помассировал чувствительное место под яйцами. — Стой, хватит! Мне давно... не двадцать пять!</p><p>Тот скептично прищурился, сделал еще пару медленных движений, но все-таки отстранился, вытирая рот тыльной стороной ладони.</p><p>— Ты ведь еще покажешь мне, как тебе нравится? — спросил он, седлая его бедра и притираясь своим стояком к его, — Кстати, у Айвза сантиметров на пять меньше.</p><p>Джон, едва успевший отдышаться, приподнял голову и едва подавил смешок:</p><p>— Ты что, тренировался на Айвзе?</p><p>— Нет! — Нил возмущенно уставился на него и нетерпеливо поерзал. — Мы просто провели замеры, заранее исключив тебя как претендента на гран-при.</p><p>— И кто же победил? — вкрадчиво спросил Джон, поглаживая Нила по ягодицам и неторопливо, будто предупреждая о своих намерениях, подбираясь к сжатому входу. О том, что Айвзом у них тоже проводились… замеры и Нил ошибся примерно на сантиметр, он предпочел тактично умолчать.</p><p>— Дружба! — объявил Нил, скатываясь с него и устраиваясь на спине. — А теперь трахни меня. Сейчас же.</p><p>Джон тихо засмеялся и нашарил рукой пузырек со смазкой. Нервозность медленно отступала. Нил всегда хорошо чувствовал его настроение — даже когда Джон не хотел показывать свою злость, горечь или обиду — он всегда видел, читая его между строк, как школьный учебник по физике. Поэтому Нил никогда не оставлял его четырнадцатого июня. Поэтому он не спрашивал, кем был для него тот человек, который когда-то любил горчащую смесь из водки и тоника. Поэтому он оставался с ним по ночам, когда Джону снились кошмары. Сидел рядом с бутылкой холодной воды, и, несмотря на усталость, рассказывал ему про новые исследования и открытия, потому что ровное звучание его голоса помогало Джону уснуть. Наверное, они так за все это время не добрались до кровати не только потому, что Джон маниакально хотел сделать все <em>правильно</em>. Наверное, между ними просто давно было что-то ближе, чем секс. Но иногда и этого было недостаточно.</p><p>— Говори, если будет больно, — попросил Джон, целуя покрасневшие губы. — Ты ведь никогда не пробовал, даже сам? Хочешь, я буду снизу?</p><p>Нил категорично помотал головой, обхватил его ногами за пояс и закрыл глаза.</p><p>— Я вообще всегда был по девочкам, — пробормотал он, подставляя под поцелуи шею, — и до сих пор не понимаю, как так вышло…</p><p>Джон мстительно укусил его за мочку уха, чтоб не отвлекался и не говорил ерунды — нелепую историю отношений задрота-Нила с лаборанткой в колледже он сам предпочел бы забыть, как страшный сон, — потом щелкнул крышкой тюбика и вылил на ладонь смазку.</p><p>— Ты что делаешь? — спросил Нил тихо, когда он согрел ее в руках и осторожно распределил внизу, поглаживая сжатые мышцы.</p><p>— Ты ведь совсем узкий, — ответил Джон, и тут же одернул себя, надеясь, что Нил не услышал его удивленный тон, — сначала нужно тебя хорошенько растянуть. Вот так.</p><p>Он мягко толкнулся внутрь одним пальцем.</p><p>— Ох! — Нил распахнул глаза, весь подобрался и уставился на него, — Это...</p><p>— Расслабься, — прошептал Джон, сцеловывая болезненный выдох. — Все хорошо. Не трогай себя.</p><p>Нил послушно кивнул и откинулся на подушку.</p><p>Джон никогда не думал, что это будет так странно и так трепетно — видеть, как меняется лицо Нила, когда он толкался чуть глубже, выходил и снова осторожно оглаживал вход. Джон не думал, что его самого будет потряхивать от возбуждения, пока Нил морщился и кусал губы, сжимаясь с непривычки и расслабляясь под его касаниями. Эта его сторона — новая, которую он еще никогда не видел, та, где Нил был перед ним совсем открытым, заставляла все внутри сжиматься от нежности.</p><p>Он повел кончиками пальцев вверх, к груди, по плоскому животу — и Нил схватился за край подушки, чтобы унять дрожь. Джон помнил, что Нилу нравилось тогда — помнил, как он заскулил, когда Джон нежно, на пробу, сжал пальцами его соски. Они и сейчас были такие чувствительные: Нил дернулся и ахнул, когда Джон накрыл один губами и прижал сверху кончиком языка. Он знал, с какой силой нужно было провести по ним так, чтобы заставить Нила кричать.</p><p>— Возьмись за изголовье, — попросил он, замечая совершенно расфокусированный взгляд и размазывая скопившуюся смазку по возбужденному члену.</p><p>Нил тяжело сглотнул и стиснул перекладину.</p><p>— Вот так, молодец.</p><p>Джон прикусил аккуратную розовую горошинку, и, не оставляя ему возможности передохнуть, гладко ввел второй палец. Низ захныкал и выгнулся, толкнулся в его руку и с коротким удивленным стоном насадился глубже. Внизу все было скользко от смазки, тугие мышцы неохотно поддавались под давлением, Нил, весь сжавшись внутри, подрагивал, бездумно глядя в потолок и до побелевших костяшек сжимая изголовье. Мокрый. Красивый. Едва он смог расслабиться и перевести дыхание, Джон вставил до конца и самыми подушечками пальцев мягко приласкал простату.</p><p>Он вывернулся, едва не сбил ногами одеяло и прошептал, дрожа и облизывая сухие губы:</p><p>— Джон, мх-х, пожалуйста…</p><p>Он, конечно, послушался — спустился вниз, оставляя на животе дорожку мокрых поцелуев, лизнул багровую головку — и взял в рот, втягивая щеки и с нажимом проходясь языком по верхушке. У него самого стояло до боли, член подтекал смазкой на простыню и терся о шероховатую ткань — этого было мало, так недостаточно — он опустил одну руку, зажмурился и сжал себя внизу, не позволяя большего. Нил почувствовал его гортанный стон, разжал хватку и вцепился в его короткие волосы. Когда Джон добавил третий палец, Нил, уже почти ничего не соображая, выгнулся и дернул бедрами, заставляя принять себя почти до конца.</p><p>— А-ах!… Джон, боже… Я…</p><p>Джон поднял голову и, следуя за движением руки, мокро выпустил член изо рта. Нил был весь красный, на висках блестели капельки пота, растрепанная челка прилипла ко лбу. Он смотрел на него, приподнявшись на локте, совершенно поплывшим взглядом, и тяжело дышал, будто сам не понимал, что ему было нужно. Джон улыбнулся, успокаивающе погладил его по бедру, и подтянулся выше.</p><p>— Руки, — прошептал он в приоткрытые губы. — Почему ты меня совсем не слушаешься?</p><p>Нил заторможено разжал кулак, растерянно опустил взгляд на собственный живот и, когда Джон развел пальцы внутри, медленно выдохнул, пытаясь расслабиться.</p><p>— Тшшш, потихоньку, не торопись.</p><p>— Пожалуйста, — прошептал Нил, едва шевеля губами и против воли сжимаясь на его пальцах, — ну пожалуйста…</p><p>Джон покачал головой и снова щелкнул крышкой тюбика.</p><p>***</p><p>Когда Джон решил, что было достаточно, Нил больше не мог реагировать. Он лежал с закрытыми глазами, хватал воздух широко открытым ртом, трясся и тихо, почти неслышно, скулил.</p><p>— Все, все… теперь достаточно, — Джон погладил его по мокрой от пота скуле и заставил посмотреть на себя. — Готов?</p><p>— Я умру сейчас, — неслышно выговорил Нил, — если ты меня не трахнешь.</p><p>Джон улыбнулся, потянулся за резинками, завозился с упаковкой — и Нил, вымотанный и едва пришедший в себя, рассеянно проследил за ним взглядом.</p><p>— Три XL, серьезно?</p><p>— А ты думал, там все шесть?</p><p>— Я думал, что ты меня трахнешь еще месяц назад, — язвительно заметил тот, все еще ленясь пошевелиться.</p><p>Джон удивленно приподнял брови и согнул в коленях его ноги.</p><p>— К тебе слишком быстро вернулась способность критически мыслить. Сможешь ее не растерять?</p><p>Нил фыркнул и тут же дернулся, ощутив внизу скользкое прикосновение. Джон удержал его на месте — медленно провел по ложбинке, дал оценить размер и посмотрел ему в глаза.</p><p>— Медленно. Если будет больно — скажи.</p><p>Он осторожно толкнулся, едва ли на пару сантиметров, — и Нил вдруг почувствовал — все, размер и давление, то, как сквозь боль растянулись мышцы.</p><p>— Вот так. Вот так, — зашептал Джон. — Умница.</p><p>Нила застонал, зажмурил глаза и часто, мелко задышал.</p><p>— Ты молодец. Молодец, ты справишься, — Джон столкнулся еще и услышал тихий жалостливый стон.</p><p>— Давай, вдохни поглубже и попробуй его вытолкнуть. Хорошо?</p><p>Нил посмотрел на него покрасневшими глазами, усилием воли сделал глубокий медленный вдох и открыл рот в беззвучном крике, когда почувствовал, как распирает изнутри узкие стенки.</p><p>— Остановиться?</p><p>Нил помотал головой и тут же схватился за его плечи.</p><p>— Все, все хорошо, уже почти половина. Еще немного. Умница. Вот так.</p><p>Он зажмурился, впуская его дальше, и захныкал, упираясь руками, будто хотел оттолкнуть. Джон замер, поглаживая его по густой брови, и поцеловал в уголок губ. Нил сейчас казался таким уязвимым — с разметавшимися по подушке волосами, блестящими каплями пота на шее и тяжелым неровным дыханием. Джон не сводил с него глаз — следил за мельчайшими изменениями в его лице, за тем, как он морщился и кусал губу, с трудом пытаясь привыкнуть к размеру, и, только когда хватка на его плечах ослабла и на лбу разгладилась болезненная морщинка, он добавил смазки и снова двинулся вперед — сильнее и дальше. Нил захрипел и запрокинул голову.</p><p>— Почти все, — успокаивающе прошептал Джон, стирая с его виска испарину. Внутри все давно горело белым застилающим разум огнем. — Готов?</p><p>Нил не ответил — но схватился за край одеяла и отчаянно закивал.</p><p> — Упрямец, — выдохнул он, подхватил Нила за бедра и натянул на себя до упора, накрывая его своим телом и обхватывая его руками.</p><p>Нил сжимал зубы на его плече, пока Джон гладил его спутанные волосы и ждал, когда он привыкнет к распирающему чувству внутри. Он больше не скулил — только сипло дышал и вжимался так близко, что царапины, оставшиеся с сегодняшней миссии, начало пощипывать от соли. Ощущение отрезвляло, заставляло держаться на плаву и не забывать — он был с Нилом. Здесь. Сейчас.</p><p>— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — спросил он, когда Нил разжал зубы и виновато зализал укус.</p><p>Нил, все еще напряженный и осторожный, на пробу сжался внутри — и удивленно ахнул.</p><p>— Я не… я не знаю, — пробормотал он, неуверенно повторяя движение. — Я… ах! Ты... слишком большой. Особенно, если вот так... Ох, боже! Мне нравится!</p><p>Джон наконец-то смог выдохнуть.</p><p>Это сложно было назвать сексом — скорее неловкой возней двух подростков с повышенной социальной ответственностью. Двигаться едва ли получалось — для Нила было слишком много даже того, что Джон заполнил его почти до конца. Резкие и слишком широкие движения заставляли его шипеть и морщиться. Приходилось быть осторожным — опираться на локти, позволяя себе лишь медленно и ритмично покачиваться вперед и назад, пока Нил держал его за плечо, коротко, жалобно постанывал и тесно сжимался на его члене.</p><p>В этом было что-то совершенно особенное — Нил контролировал его, не позволял потерять голову, и Джон шел за ним — не мог не идти — подстраиваясь под его движения. Джону хотелось сказать ему что-нибудь, сказать, что он был удивительный — с его невероятным упорством, глупыми историями и умными глазами, что Джон знал: это была далеко не влюбленность — что он любил его, он нашел его — он был счастлив. Только горло перехватывало спазмом каждый раз, когда он пытался облечь все, что думал, в слова — как будто это было его проклятьем. И приходилось говорить по-другому — касаниями и взглядом, поцелуями вдоль острой линии челюсти и короткими рваными выдохами. Нил принимал их — весь его, идеальный, с мокрой блестящей кожей, запрокинутой головой и прокушенной губой, на которой лежала в свете уличного фонаря застывшая красная капелька. Почти потерявший счет времени и движениям.</p><p>— Да, вот так, пожалуйста, пожалуйста...</p><p>Вдохнуть получилось через силу — Джон коснулся лбом его лба, потянулся рукой к его члену — они тут же неловко столкнулись пальцами и едва снова смогли приноровится к общему ритму. В горле стало совсем больно — Джон прижал к себе Нила, чувствуя, как горячо становится внутри, как закручивается все туже это ощущение, и слова, такие горькие и долгожданные наконец-то вырвались из плена сплошным потоком.</p><p>— Я люблю тебя, — прошептал он сорванным голосом. — Я люблю тебя, Нил. Я тебя люблю.</p><p>Нил всхлипнул, застонал и сжал себя внизу, и с тугим тихим стоном вскидывая бедра и пытаясь насадиться еще глубже — пока не задрожал и не кончил, пачкая их руки и свой живот.</p><p>— Боже… — прошептал он, откидываясь на подушку и пытаясь отдышаться. Моргнул, удивленно стер с носа прозрачную каплю и поднял голову, почему-то беспокойно и растерянно вглядываясь в его лицо.</p><p>Джон усмехнулся и досадливо вытер лоб — они оба были до ужаса мокрые — кажется, пот стекал даже в глаза.</p><p>— Ну как ты? — спросил он, поглаживая Нила по расслабленному животу. — Подожди, я сейчас…</p><p>Джон подался назад, медленно выскальзывая из его тела, и Нил коротко зажмурился, сдерживая болезненный вздох. Внизу все саднило, он охнул, опуская ноги, и Джон тут же осторожно помог ему повернуться на бок.</p><p>— Я… знаешь, — прошептал Нил, устраиваясь под горячим боком, — мне тоже надо кое в чем признаться. Помнишь историю про лаборантку? Которая еще подрабатывала в стрип-клубе и разбила голову прямо на сцене, оступившись на шпильках?</p><p>— Лучше бы не помнил, — вздохнул Джон, медленно стягивая резинку — с очередным витком «историй про лаборантку» на дно к осадку из застаревшей боли упала примесью совершенно мальчишеская неуверенность с привкусом горечи. Как там сказал Нил — «прекрасная дружба»?</p><p>— Я ее выдумал, — вдруг уронил тот виновато, прикрывая глаза и утыкаясь ему в грудь. — Точнее… я не специально. Мне просто в голову пришло так сказать. Я не знаю, почему. Ты спросил тогда в баре — и я ляпнул. Просто, наверное, потому, что сказать правду я тогда не мог. Я вообще первые три месяца смотрел на тебя, как Питер Паркер на Тони Старка. Но знаешь… — Нил вдруг отстранился и Джон, уже было собравшийся высказать все, что об этом думает, почувствовал, как ему крепко зажали ладонью рот. — На самом деле, я тоже. Я тоже тебя люблю.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>